A fin-type field effect transistor is a type of semiconductor device in which current flows between a source region and a drain region of the device, through a channel of the device, upon application of a voltage or bias to a gate of the device. When current flows through the channel, the device is generally regarded as being in an ‘on’ state, and when current is not flowing through the channel, the device is generally regarded as being in an ‘off’ state.